


The Unwanted

by Foxboy388



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beetlejuice’s Past, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Infanticide, Mass Murder, Murder, Out of Character, Plague, Prostitution, Smoking, Verbal Abuse, bug eating, not-really-historically-accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboy388/pseuds/Foxboy388
Summary: A fictional canonical-divergent au character study of Betelgeuse’s past leading up to his fateful encounter with Lydia Deetz based loosely on events from the musical, cartoon, fictional moments in history, and my own personal head-canon. (Betelgeuse’s death is not movie-compliant in this)





	The Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Beetlejuice and all its varied franchises belong to their respective creators/owners. I own nothing.

** Chapter One **

The sand blew wildly in sheer desolation over the dark forgotten landscape of the never ending desert of gray ash illuminated only by the dim blue light of a strange ethereal moon that glowed in the pitch-black sky.A small lone figure wrapped in the tattered rags of what once had been a burial shroud made their way across the mountainous dunes through the storm until at last their destination was reached.Suddenly the storm instantly stilled as the pale sharp framework of feather-stripped wings spread their blood-spattered bones out into the night.

“Asmar, it is time.”

The ashes heaved and shifted before the winged creature as the dunes swelled and fell like waves in a troubled sea.A large column of spiraled white and black scales rose from the desert stretching high into the sky before the great sand worm lowered its angular serpentine head to peer at the visitor with large glowing blood red eyes.

_ ”Janus.” _ The monster’s lips curled in a menacing sneer that revealed rows and rows of sharp pointed teeth.

“Actually it’s Juno now.” The winged demon admitted dryly, “Sounds more professional.Anyway, the Higher-Ups have decided on the Heir.”

_ “Finally!I’ve been holding onto this egg for eons!”_

The sand worm opened it’s jaws revealing a smaller identical head inside.That head opened it’s maw exposing a third and then a fourth reptilian replica of the strange black and white striped serpent’s own head.This last miniature spat a giant slimy oval the size of an ostrich egg into Juno’s reluctantly waiting hands.

“Wonderful.” The demoness deadpanned as she held the smelly thing away from her. 

Asmar ignored her his long coiled body shifting through the sands brushing the ashes away to reveal a space between them through which they could both see the infinite eternity of the star-filled skies.Juno looked down and pointed to a reddish-colored star twinkling ominously among the many others.

“There, the ‘Hand of Orion’ though it’s more like the shoulder if ya ask me.” Juno shrugged steam rising through the figure’s tattered wrappings.

Asmar tilted its gigantic head and narrowed its eyes as though contemplating.

_ “Hmm...the star of Death -and- Rebirth...Betelgeuse.A fitting name for the Heir!”_

“-Middle name,” Juno interjected rolling her glowing gold eyes behind her red cats eye-shaped frames as they rested on her half black-half white ghastly countenance, “Apparently the mother will decide to name him ‘Lawrence’.”The demoness couldn’t hide the disdain in her voice at such a banal, mortal tag.

_ “I see.Then, shall we?I assume the Higher-Ups will be upset if we tarry.”_

“The less paperwork on my desk the better.” Juno agreed glaring at the egg in her hands, “Let’s get this over with.”

The sand worm reared its head all four of them releasing a wailing scream that would put a banshee to shame.Instantly the sandy ashes of the dunes swirled and whipped around the two blocking them from view.When the dust finally settled, the two demons had completely vanished leaving the Desert of Forgotten Dead behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...This is my first fic on Ao3 feedback is appreciated.


End file.
